happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Let It Slide
"Let it Slide" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. HTF's Episode Description Fun in the summertime! Faulty equipment can really ruin a good time. Grab your swimsuit and life vest and c'mon in... the water's fine. Plot Cuddles, Flaky, and Lumpy stand atop a waterslide. Lumpy is in a striped bathing suit and Flaky is visibly nervous about going down the slide. Lumpy hops into the slide and laughs as he goes down, however his weight causes a screw to come loose in a part of the slide where two tubes connect to one another. In the pool at the bottom of the slide, Cub happily floats in a small innertube. He floats by the bottom of the slide just as Lumpy comes out. Lumpy laughs gleefully, until he notices there is blood on one of his antlers. Blood stains the water below Cub and below the surface we see the lower half of Cub's body detach from the upper half. Lumpy gets out of the water close to where Giggles happily sits. She screams, however, when she sees that Lumpy's bathing suit came off in the water. Noticing this, Lumpy screams in embarrassment and looks around. He sees a towel hanging on a water pipe and grabs it, accidentally spinning the ball-valve and turning the water off. Back at the top of the slide, Cuddles urges Flaky to go down the slide. Scared, she shakes her head. Laughing, Cuddles pushes her down the slide, unaware that the water has been turned off. Flaky screams as she slides down and her quills begin poking out of the slide. In the same section of the slide where Lumpy knocked out a screw, Flaky's weight and movements cause more screws to fall out and one of the pipes moves below the other. At the bottom of the slide, Flaky emerges missing most of her skin. She sinks to the bottom of the pool and a slice of her skin floats to the surface. Lumpy now realizes that the water has been turned off and quickly turns the ball-valve to its original position. Cuddles slides down seconds after the water turns back on, but he is cut in half when he reaches the tubes in the slide that became disconnected. At the bottom of the slide, what's left of Cuddles sinks to the bottom of the pool. Elsewhere Lumpy happily walks away, unknowingly wearing Flaky's skin as a hooded shirt. We see once again that he's not wearing any pants and again Giggles screams. Moral "Don't forget to wear sunblock!" Deaths #Cub is cut in half at the waist by one of Lumpy's antlers. #Flaky is skinned alive as she goes down the slide and drowns when she sinks to the bottom of the pool. #Cuddles is sliced in half vertically by a section of the slide that came disconnected. Goofs #In the establishing shot of the waterslide, Giggles and Cub are nowhere to be seen. However, they might have arrived at the pool later. #In the establishing shot of the waterslide, the small ladder that Lumpy uses to climb out of the water is not present. #In the establishing shot of the waterslide, we see a red slide, a yellow slide, a dark purple slide, and a light purple slide. At the top, however, there are only a red slide and a yellow slide. Similarly, in the establishing shot the red and yellow slides are next to each other while at the top the two slides are depicted as being across from each other. #Lumpy's antlers change directions twice. #When Flaky slides down, her quills pierce through the slide. When Cuddles slides down, Flaky's quills are gone. #When Lumpy notices Flaky's death & turns the water back on, his tan & nipples are missing. #Blood should have spread in the pool when Cuddles sank (it could have been offscreen, however). #Even though Flaky's quills came off in the slide, they are still on her skin when Lumpy is wearing it. #If one slows during when Cuddles and Flaky are at the top, you can see a picture of Flaky skinned Trivia #Flaky suffered the same injury in Class Act, but it didn't kill her in that episode. #In this episode, Cub appears without Pop. #Cuddles is somewhat responsible for Flaky's death. #This is the second time Giggles saw Lumpy's privates. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2